1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to training aids and is more particularly concerned with a method and an apparatus for training observers of artillery and other types of indirect field of fire gunnery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known training aid, called a `Puff Range`, for simulating artillery fire comprises a hessian model of an actual section of terrain. The hessian is stretched over a framework and painted so as to represent topographical features such as hills, roads, rivers and woods which coincide accurately with a relevant ordnance survey map of the area. The hessian model is supported above a ground surface at a height sufficient for an operator to walk beneath it and the ground surface is painted with grid lines corresponding with those of the map area represented. The impact of a shell is represented at the grid reference ordered by an observer by the operator moving a smoke generating device to the grid reference beneath the model and causing a puff of smoke to be emitted through the hessian.
Whilst this training aid is effective in teaching observers it has disadvantages in that it is a static equipment which occupies a considerable space envelope, and it lacks flexibility in training because the terrain represented cannot easily be changed so that with use target location becomes too easy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,212 discloses a simulator for artillery fire controller trainees (i.e. observers) in which a panorama of a battlefield is projected onto a screen in front of a trainee by means of a projector. Burst images simulating artillery rounds fired at a target are projected on the panorama picture by a mechanically movable burst image projector. The burst image projector is adjustable in azimuth and elevation so as to project a burst image on the panorama picture at a grid reference location commanded by the trainee. The mechanical movement of the burst image projector makes the simulator apparatus cumbersome both for installation and use.
There is a requirement for a low cost artillery observer training aid which is simple in operation whilst providing a selection of landscape views and not having a requirement for continuous occupation of a large space envelope.